Timeline
This contains a time line of most of the events that happened in the Epic.All this page is a translation of the page 6 and 7 of Ristaccia booklet and the Guidebook. Before History *'About 2500': The 8 pieces of Ristaccia were discovered by the eight races and they started their evolution under the influence of the jewel. *'About 1000': From the Galukia Continent, some of the Humina crossed over and reached the continent of Eijeek. *'About 900': The people living in southern Eijeek discovered the ancient ruins of Junaguni Island. *'About 800': Mt. Mifushi erupted and the north and south of the Eijeek continent were divided. The population also decreased massively. *'600': In the vicinity of Wenkamui, the Gadena genocided the Kagachin Humina after having obtained self-consciousness from Ristaccia. *'500': At Mt. Mifushi, the ancestral miko, Ame no Uzume was the focus of a sacred mountain faith group; the Yamaji-jin appear. *'About 350': The Ristaccia War started. The eight races inserted the Ristaccia shards into weapons making them all considerably more powerful. This caused great damage to the planet. *'300': Yamaji-jin settlements experienced a terrible famine. *'About 250': The Ristaccia War ended. Six of the eight races were completely destroyed by the power of the Ristaccia. * , the Rufina's memeplex]]About 200: The Rufina race created a memeplex named "Sigma" and vanished. *'182': On Eijeek, the nation of Masinowa was founded by the Humina. *'About 100': On the continent of Galukia, the huminas resurrected the worship of Ristaccia once again after the Ristaccia War. They adored the Ristaccia-inserted sword "Trisagion" which had protected the Humina race from vanishing. By the hand of Ariates Jusis, the religious group "Trisagionid" was established. *'About 100': Trisagionid expanded its influence across the continent. *'About 50': The Trisagion Doctrine group spread, constructed from towns throughout the Galukia continent. is in the center. From left to right : Apocalypse, Trisagion, la Colada d'El Cid, and Tyrfing]] Melius Calendar *'1': The Holy Kingdom of Noigllado was established by Melius Jusis, the grandson of Ariates and the highest priest of the Trisagionid. The first year of the Melius Calendar started that day. *'9': Gijiri was born in the Kagachi-jin village Jakotsu. *'23': Gijiri burned down Jakotsu *'32': Gijiri, the leader of the special agency "Sazaragi" in Masinowa, created a "devil's lair" at Wenkamui. *'65': The Majin started going crazy and uncontrollable. *'98': A magician named Ido sacrificed himself to seal the devils lair. *'119': Gijiri took over the Inomikado's house, which was one of the four sacred houses. *'122': The mysterious death of the 15th generation heavenly god child (Tenjin no ko) Amatsu Kunue no Himemiko was carried out. * ]]143: A member of Sazaragi named Kukaru got onto the island of Turii and took Malchut away with him. *'145': The kingdom of Masinowa was destroyed. *'150': A strange plague struck Novarista, the capital of the Holy Kingdom. *'154-3': The king gave the order to put all the sufferers on a big sailboat and push them out into the ocean. *'568-11': To resist the racial policy against the principal ethnic Nasem, a hero named Rasheed and his mercenaries occupied Pananora, establishing a new country named the Kingdom Of Azuelgatt. *'575-12': The army of Azuelgatt occupied Queid mines. *'583-5': For the resources in the mine, the Holy Kingdom had to recognize Azuelgatt as an independent country. *'643-1': A big ceremony of peace was held between the two countries. In order to avoid the dictatorship of the king, an agency named Agiona was established. *'701-3': Shamshir was born in Amuss. *'709-2': Lien was born in Ridenburg. *'716-7': Shamshir left her army to seek a legendary scimitar. The agency Agiona had secretly seized the actual power of the Holy Kingdom. *'717-6': The Holy Kingdom made a sudden strike to Azuelgatt. *'719-4': At Doroah Fortress, the invading army led by Adnowell, the commander in chief of the holy knightage, had been ejected by Shamshir and lost more than half of their soldiers. *'719-9': At Ostrista River, Adnowell's army was thrashed again by Shamshir. *'719-11': Shamshir occupied Madura and drove her army to Novarista. *'719-12': The king was made a scapegoat and sentenced to death by Agiona, which ended the war. The Kingdom Of Azuelgatt became the biggest country on the continent, occupying more than two thirds of the whole territory. *'720-6': Hannes was born in Fallarien, the island where the plague exiles had inhabited for centuries. *'720-7': The tragedy of Isfaphan. Shamshir killed many people under the control of Ristaccia. The domination of the kingdom completely collapsed and many people had to exile to the Holy Kingdom. *'721-2': The Kingdom Of Azuelgatt was doomed. Shamshir disappeared. *'723-5': Lien became a transcedental being in Olivie Ruins. *'723-9': Lien met Shamshir in Ristaccia ruins and was killed by her. Nox and Matin were born in Novarista. *'726-9': Agiona converted the kingdom to a queendom and appointed Matin as the first empress, despite the fact that Nox was heir to the throne. Adhuc, the leader of the royal guard couldn't accept it and took Nox away with him. *'736-5': The Spring Of Lourdes dried up and Hannes killed all of the people on Fallerien. She started to cross the ocean to the continent. *'737-11': Falo met Nox in the depths of the Panan Jungle. *'739-1': Nox, leader of the rebellion met Malacia, the leader of the pirates. They formed an Anti-Noigllado alliance with each other named "Novaria". *'739-7': Matin drove her army to Sonne Citadel to counter Nox's pirate army. Engagement in Tetroah. *'740-1': The zealots of Hannes made a sanctuary for her in Megiddo. Very shortly after A'milia appears and breaks the curse of Ristaccia and proceeds to destroy L'erisia. Reference Category:Epic of Zektbach